Dog and Co
by Merry Moca
Summary: Les relations des joueurs par rapport à notre mascotte préférée, j'ai nommée : Kuroko Tetsuya No. 2 ! Série de drabbles, dont le premier chapitre est composé de ceux de la GoM. Reviewer si vous aimez, reviewer si vous n'aimez pas, reviewer dans tous les cas !


Plus il le regardait, plus il en avait envie. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de la regarder comme ça… Argh, pourquoi fallait il que Seirin l'ait amené ?!

Bien que se soit une nouvelle recrue, qu'il soit important pour l'équipe…. Et ses yeux bleus, qui le fixaient avec passion depuis tout à l'heure…

Le grand as de Tôho n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il le prenne. Lui faire des papouilles, des câlinous, des bisous… se faire lécher de cette petite langue rose qui pendait si adorablement…

Mais pourquoi fallait il que lui, Aomine Daiki, soit à se point obsédé par lui ?!

Parce que oui il était mignon, oui il était adorable, mais ce n'était qu'un chien, flûte !

Mais oui, ce n'était qu'un chien. Même si il ressemblait à Kuroko, ce n'était qu'un chien ! Il pouvait donc allait le câliner, le cajoler…

Oui, le grand Daiki Aomine était un fada de chien.

Depuis longtemps, Atsuchi Murasakibara se demandait si les chiens aimaient les friandises…

Afin de faire des tests, le lycéen partit en recherche d'un chien. Et il en trouva un. Attaché par une laisse à son maître. Qui se ressemblaient, de par leurs yeux similaires. Le pivot ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître le joueur fantôme, accompagné de numéro 2, en ballades. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du duo, se disant qu'il pouvait demander si Kuroko Tetsuya No 2 aimait les sucreries, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le bas de son jogging. Sans qu'il ne les aient remarqués, ils s'étaient placés juste à côté de lui.

« Dis Kuroko, est ce que numéro 2 aime les sucreries ?

-Apparemment oui. »

Le chien venait de sauter sur les bonbons que tenait le joueur et les avaient engloutis d'un coup. Il commença à aboyer et à agiter sa petite queue.

« Je crois qu'il en veut d'autres. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Murasakibara quitta les deux de Seirin tout content de voire que son expérience couronnée de succès. Comme ça, il aura d'autres sujets de conversation avec le bleuté.

Midorima cherchait depuis ce matin l'objet porte bonheur de la journée. En fait, il savait depuis qu'il avait entendu l'annonce à la radio où il pourrait le trouver. Alors il a cherché dans tous les endroits où il pensait pouvoir l'avoir. Et il l'avait enfin trouvé. Au lycée Seirin. Avec son maître, bien évidemment. Après tout, un chien Husky avec des yeux bleus, il n'en connaît qu'un. Celui de Kuroko Testuya. Il avait besoin de se chien. Ni une ni deux, il s'approcha d'eux et demanda si il pouvait avoir le chien pour la journée. Loin d'être dérouté par l'arrivée du tireur, le joueur de Seirin accepta, connaissant Midorima pour savoir qu'il s'en occuperait bien. Après tout, il adorait les chiens.

Ryota Kise était en train de caresser la mascotte de Seirin, sous le regard de son maître, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine, le génie de Kaijo partit en courant au terrain de basket de son lycée, non sans avoir fais une petite caresse au chien et avoir salué Kuroko. Il arriva à l'entraînement essoufflé. Et a été charrié pendant cinq minutes sur le fait qu'il avait oublié son sac de sport. Il allait se justifier, lorsqu'un aboiement se fit entendre. Un husky aux grands yeux bleus, tenant dans sa gueule l'anse d'un sac de sport aux couleurs de l'équipe du blond, se tenait devant les portes de la salle. Mon sauveur, pensa le joueur, des étoiles pleins les yeux, une immense reconnaissance pour le chien.

Akashi n'aimait pas mes chiens. Ils étaient balourds, agressifs, sans cervelle. Il leurs préférait les chats, beaucoup plus calme. Il n'appréciait donc en aucuns cas le chien de Kuroko. Même si il se présentait comme doux, affectueux, et calme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était avec le joueur fantôme, et que Akashi n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche de l'un de se (ex) joueur, sans son autorisation. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prédite, c'était l'apparition du chien. Et le joueur de Rakuzan avait bien deviné que le chien n'allait pas partir. Cette « mascotte » (comment peut on avoir un chien vivant comme mascotte ?!) lui volait le joueur en qui il avait le plus confiance, et le plus d'amitié. On dirait presque Kagami Taiga, dans sa façon de l'énerver, sauf que celui-ci était un moustique et ne représentait que seulement un insecte nuisible et agaçant. Non, le véritable ennemi, c'était ce chien. Et la guerre était déclarée.


End file.
